Machines such as cold planers or rotary mixers, may be used to remove an upper layer of material from a ground surface such as a roadway. Such machines may be configured with a rotary milling drum that engages the ground surface during a material cutting or milling operation. In order to adjust the cutting or milling depth, the machines may include hydraulic cylinders that adjust the elevation or height of the machine, including the milling drum, relative to the ground surface.
The machines also typically include an operator station together with a ladder to facilitate the ingress and egress from the operator station. In some instances, the minimum distance from the ground surface to the first or lower step of the ladder may be set or specified by governmental regulations. In other instances, the minimum distance from the ground surface to the first or lower step of the ladder may be set or specified by customer requirements. If the lower step or another component of the ladder is too close to the ground, the ladder or an object on the ground may be damaged if the machine is lowered to begin a material removing operation without raising the ladder or a lower portion thereof.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/003008 discloses a ladder unit for climbing up and down a construction machine. The ladder unit includes a guide mounted on a body frame and the ladder is longitudinally slidable on the guide between a storage position and a decent position. A locking mechanism prevents the decent of the ladder and can be activated from a location on a catwalk. A balance weight is provided to return the ladder to the storage position.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.